1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a CPU pickup device.
2. General Background
In computer industry, central processing units (CPUs) are typically picked up by hand and mounted to CPU sockets of printed circuit boards. However, CPUs are liable to be contaminated and damaged due to individual inadvertence in assembly.
What is desired, therefore, is a CPU pickup device which improves CPU mounting quality.